NerdJock
by Melissa Shane
Summary: COLLEGE AU: Kevin's a small town kid who works at the mall a few towns over. Eddward is from the big city, but went to school in a small town to get away from it all. When their eyes lock one boring afternoon at the local mall, chaos ensues and it isn't all good. Teen for cute fluffy feels. Possible change later on.


"Look at that nerd over there, readin' and shit. Doesn't he get in trouble for that shit?" Johnny commented to the other employee in the store as he twirled the basketball in his hands. The other man in the obviously fake referee shirt stood up once he finished putting a shoe box away. Through squinted green eyes he turned towards the entrance to the mall, his gaze falling to a frail person hunched over a tall counter.

The boy in the opposite store was quietly perched over a large book. The hat, otherwise known as a beanie, placed atop his head gently fell lopsided as his wrist turned the page. He exhaled deeply, obviously enthralled in what he was reading. Kevin didn't realize he had been staring until Johnny walked into his line of sight.

"Such a fucking nerd." Johnny said as he spun the basketball once more. "Hey, watch this." Johnny walked out towards the hallway of the mall. He looked around briefly and quickly threw the ball towards a small display in the bookstore. Kevin winced as the ball hit the cart of books which caused it to slide into a stand which then caused both the stand and books to crash onto the ground. The poor boy in the store jumped the moment the sound entered his world. In an instant, Kevin's breath was taken away as he got a good glimpse of the boys face.

The noise startled him, causing his pale face to flush an awkward shade of red. The surprise flowing through him managed to part his lips slightly, showing a glimpse of his gap-tooth smile. His hat completely fell off as his head turned towards the mess, revealing wavy shoulder length dark as night locks. And his eyes, swirling with emotion were as bright as a fresh spring lake. He jumped up, revealing his lanky frame in order to fix the mess that was made.

Johnny, once again pulled him from his thoughts as his laughter began to echo throughout the slow mall. Kevin groaned loudly and pushed past Johnny.

"You're an ass." Kevin said coldly as he walked across the mall towards the man bending over. "Hey man, sorry about that. My co-worker is a jackass." Kevin sincerely said as he bent down, beginning to help the boy out.

"Oh, n-no help is needed. This is my store, so I should be the one to c-clean it up. I do appreciate the sentiment." The man spoke eloquently. Picking up each book as delicately as the next. It took him a few minutes to looked up to Kevin once he realized the other man wasn't going to stop picking up the books. This time his breath was the one taken away.

The faulty mall lighting illuminated the red-head's hair, giving his small fauxhawk a special glow. His jaw was stern, his cheeks were sculpted and he was all around chiseled. Even though the shirt was loose on his body, the man could still see the definition through the outlines, causing a nervous shiver to run through his meek body. The man turned, catching the boys gaze and smiled brightly, perfectly white teeth appearing behind pale pink lips.

"I'm Kevin." The redhead said, a bit of nervousness laced in his words. "Sorry… Again."

"N-No problem Kevin." He blushed when he said the other man's name. "Oh. I should say mine. I'm Eddward." Kevin continued to smile, a soft blush appearing on his cheeks.

"I haven't seen you around before. New or something?" Kevin ask as he picked up a few more books, awkwardly handing them to Eddward as he was unsure of where they would go. Eddward gladly took them from the man, giggling softly.

"I suppose so, yes. I needed to get a job over the summer since I'm staying at college for the summer semester. I decided to take a few extra classes to pass the time and to get started on my second degree." Kevin blinked.

"A second degree?"

"Oh yes. I have my first degree in Engineering and this one is for Microbiology." Eddward placed the fallen stacks of books back in their cart, avoiding the others gaze the entire time. "I wish to be a medical engineer." He stated as he went to pick up the last book. Kevin went to do the same, his hand grazing against the top of Eddward's smaller palms. Eddward yelped, pulling his hand to his chest and turning to look at Kevin. "S-S-Sorry!" He squeaked, a blush shooting between both of their faces. Kevin chuckled nervously again, grabbing the book and placing it on the cart.

"No problem." He glanced back to his store, ignoring the glares from Johnny. "I need to close up the store for the evening. Nice meeting you Eddward." Kevin stood up, waving softly towards the man as he turned on his heel and walked away from the trembling ravenette. Eddward brought his shaking hand up to his chest, gripping his shirt tightly as his heart tried to jump from his chest.

"Exquisite man…" He whispered to himself as he rolled the cart into the store, closing up for the night as well.


End file.
